Zakázaná Láska
by iamgleekCZ
Summary: Kitty Wilde a Quinn se do sebe zamilují a zažijí úžasný románek. Ale je tu jeden problém. Quinn má přítele.


Kitty šla po chodbě McKinleyho umělecké školy. Dříve to byla obyčejná střední škola, ale poté jejich dřívější ředitelku Sue Sylvesterovou vyhodily, ze střední školy se stala umělecká a post ředitele dostal pan Shuester. Školní sbory teď byly na škole oblíbené než kdy dřív, takže teď tu byly tři školní sbory- Nové Směry, Potížistky, Slavíci, kteří sem přestoupili, po tom co Daltonova škola shořela. Kitty je stále členkou Nových Směrů a jejich mentor je Sam Evans. Sportovní rozpočet se hodně seškrtal, takže většina fotbalistů a roztleskávaček přestoupily na jiné školy. Kitty byla také stále kapitánkou roztleskávaček, ale roztleskávačky už dávnou tak oblíbení, jako to bylo dříve. Teď jsou v kurzu školní sbory.

Když Kitty přišla do posluchárny, kde se scházely Nové Směry, tak už skoro nebylo kde si sednout. Nové Směry už dávno neměli problém sehnat dostatek členů, jako dříve. Vlastně teď rok co rok museli zájemce odmítat. Kitty si sedla vedle Spencera. Spencer byl jeden z mála fotbalistů, co tu zůstal a Kitty zpívala sólo většinou s ním. Byl svalnatý a docela pohledný. Kitty by si s ním už určitě dávno něco začala, kdyby se ovšem Spencer nezajímal o kluky.

„Ahoj Kitty." Začal Spencer. „Co odhaduješ jako dnešní téma týdne?" Zeptal se a mezitím přišli do zkušebny i Roderick, který se sedl vedle Spencera a Mason a Madison, kteří si sedli vedle Kitty. Mason a Madison pořád chodili všude spolu. Kitty si o tom myslela, že je to až nezdravý sourozenecký vztah.

„Doufám, že ne zase nějaké country." Odpověděla Kitty na Spencerovu otázku. Country letos bylo už asi třikrát a nebyl to Kittin oblíbený hudební styl.

„Nám se country líbí." Řekli Mason a Madison společně. Kitty se na ně podívala opovržlivým pohledem. Kdyby mohli, asi se ti dva spojí v jednu osobu, pomyslela si. Než si z nich stačila udělat nějakou srandu jako obvykle, tak přišel Sam, aby zahájil zkoušku sboru.

„Takže děcka, tento týden je na škole absolventský týden. To znamená, že mohou školu navštívit bývalý studenti. Takže téma bude…Vzpomínky!" Řekl a poslední slovo napsal na tabuli. Sam pokračoval ve výkladu dál, ale Kitty už nevnímala. Myslela na to, kdo ze starých členů sboru by se sem mohl přijet podívat a zavzpomínat. Ráda by viděla Artieho. Byl to sice její ex-přítel, ale pořád byly v kontaktu a byly přátelé. Taky byla v kontaktu s Quinn. Když tu Quinn byla naposled, docela se s ní spřátelila a zastala se jí, když o ní Santana řekla, že zlá manipulující mrcha. Kitty k ní, ale cítila něco víc, ale i když byla McKinleyho škole skoro jak útočiště pro homosexuály, ona nikdy nedokázala říct, že pravdu o tom, že je bisexuálka. Myslí si, že její rodina by ji nepřijala. Co když, by se jí zřekli jako babička Santany. Ano, je pravda, že Santanina babička nakonec Santaně přišla dokonce na svatbu, ale zřekla se jí nadlouho. Proto se Kitty rozhodla, že svoje tajemství nikdy nikomu neřekne.

Druhý den ráno měla Kitty první hodinu matematiku. Rozhodla se, že se půjde trochu upravit na záchody. Od té doby se matematika zkrátila jen na jednu hodinu týdně, kvůli uměleckým předmětům, učiteli na matematiku nikdy nevadilo, že jeho studenti klidně přicházejí na hodině později. Kitty už sahala na kliku od dveří, když uslyšela známý hlas.

„Ahoj Kitty." Ani se nemusela otáčet, aby poznala Quinn. „Vidím, že jsi pořád roztleskávačka."

„Quinn." Usmála se Kitty.. „Přijela ses podívat na školu?"

„Ano. Mám teď ve škole volno, tak jsem přijela za rodinou a tak. Je to tu pořád stejné." Rozhlédla se po chodbě a skříňkách a pak se s divným úsměvem podívala na Kitty.

„Co Puck? Je tu taky?" Zeptala se Kitty. Trochu si přála, aby se rozešlo a mohla to zkusit s Quinn. O Quinn se vědělo, že možná taky kope za jinou ligu než se tváří. Přeci jen všichni věděli, že se jednou vyspala se Santanou. Tak proč by nemohla právě s Kitty?

„Ne." Zavrtěla hlavou Quinn. „Je ve službě." Puck byl u leteckých jednotek a proto se netrávil moc času s Quinn.

„Aha. Hele musím na hodinu. Uvidíme se později. Klidně se stav u mě doma." Mrkla na Quinn, otočila se a odešla na hodinu matematiky. Kitty se cítíla velmi trapně, kvůli tomu co řekla. Mohla jen doufat, že si Quinn nemyslela, že jí balí. Byla ráda, že neviděla, jak se na to Quinn tvářila. Na zbytku hodiny matematiky, Kitty pořád přemýšlela o tom, co řekla Quinn. Jak tohle mohla vůbec vypustit z pusy? Není přece žádná šance, že by se mezi ní a Quinn něco stalo. Teď to Quinn určitě vykládá svým přátelům a smějí se jí, že se tak ztrapnila.

Kitty přišla domů až na večer. Byla ještě trochu zpocená a ztrhaná z tréninku roztleskávaček. Po tréninku si nejradši napustila vanu horkou vodou, zapnula si své oblíbené písničky a relaxovala. Ve vaně dokázala strávit i víc jak hodinu. Když vylezla z vany, vlasy si trochu osušila ručníkem a už sahala po fénu, aby si je mohla rovnou vyfénovat, když uslyšela zvonek. „Už běžím!" Zakřičela a rychle si na sebe natáhla tričko a tepláky. Po dlouhém dni byla ráda, když mohla vyměnit dres roztleskávaček za volné tepláky a tričko. Otevřela vstupní dveře a zůstala jen překvapeně stát.

„Ahoj." Byla to Quinn. Kitty ještě pořád nemohla uvěřit, že její pozvání vzala vážně a tak tam jen stála s překvapeným výrazem.

„Ehm…Mohu dovnitř?" Zeptala se nejistě Quinn.

„Ano! Jistě." vyhrkla rychle Kitty. Quinn na sobě měla sukni a halenku a Kitty tam před ní stála v teplácích a s mokrými vlasy. Zase se začala cítit trapně. „Co potřebuješ?"

„No pozvala jsi mě. Tak jsem si řekla, že se stavím." Quinn se rozhlížela po jejich baráku. „Jdu nevhod?" Koukla se na Kitty a nadzvedla pravé obočí. Tenhle výraz na ní Kitty milovala.

„Ne, vůbec. Jenom jsem nečekala, že doopravdy přijdeš. Půjdeme do mého pokoje, nebo do obyváku?"

„Pokoj zní fajn."

Kitty zavedla Quinn do svého pokoje, sebrala notebook, který ležel otevřený na velké posteli, a položila ho na stůl. Zapnula stereo a po pokoji se rozezněla písnička Chandelier od Sii. Kitty si vzpomněla na vystoupení na celostátním, kde písničku zpívali a poté se umístili na prvním místě. Quinn si zatím sedla na postel prohlížela si nástěnku, co vysela nad stolem. Kitty si sedla vedle ní, ale s odstupem.

„Takže, jak se vede Rozinkám?" Zahájila konverzaci Quinn.

„Nic moc. Trenérka co nastoupila po Sue, není ani z poloviny tak dobrá." Sue Sylvestrovou všichni nenáviděli, ale jedno se jí nechat muselo. Roztleskávačky trénovat uměla. Jejich nová trenérka byla hodně špatná a možná proto, od doby kdy Sue odešla, už se nikdy nedostali Rozinky na celostátní.

„Jo…Sue trénovat uměla." Odkývala Quinn a přisedla si blíž ke Kitty. Poté se střetli očima. Kitty cítila to napětí mezi nimi. Měla chuť Quinn políbit, nejdřív se k ní trochu naklonila hlavou. Quinn se také trochu naklonila a to byl pro Kitty signál. Obličejem k sobě byly tak blízko, že Kitty cítila její dech na svých rtech. Odhodlala se a políbila jí. Kitty se cítila úžasně, jak se tam spolu líbali. Cítila, jak se ruka Quinn dotýká jejího stehna. Říkala si, že lepší už to být nemůže, ale pak se najednou Quinn odtáhla a rychle si stoupla. „Nemůžu. Puck. Promiň." Dostala ze sebe Quinn než vyběhla z pokoje.


End file.
